Toxic Love
by LycoX
Summary: Scott and Allison prove once again just how toxic they are for not only one another, but everybody else.


**Toxic Love**

 **Disclaimer: Stand With Ward And Queen helped inspire this. Along with the fact that the Scallison relationship was a bit toxic in general as it is on 'Teen Wolf'. So this is something of an exploration on that had the two gotten back together in season 3.**

* * *

There's a truth in the world that sometimes, some things just shouldn't be allowed to happen more than once. And if you were to ask Stiles 'Never Mind My Real First Name' Stiles, he'd tell you that his best friend, Scott McCall, and one Allison Argent shouldn't have been a thing again for a second time. Now most thought he, Derek Hale, and even Chris Argent were just being paranoid, specist, and or overly protective in that way a father can be. But considering any noticeable progress Scott had made over the Summer after Sophomore year and his claim of being a better Scott McCall in every way had pretty much gone down the drain when Allison decided to pull him into a closet for some private one on one time and damn the consequences. Those two couldn't even be called a secret cause it would have been considered the worst kept one in all of freaking existence.

Even Greenburg had been heard making remarks about the whole thing and you know how bad it must be if that particular guy was making remarks. As he and several others outside of the world of Scott and friends had been witness to the way things had been between McCall and Argent. The fact there had been claims the girl's father had supposedly pulled a gun on him at some point last year that made them go all secretive, and let's be real here, those two suck at hiding what they are doing, clearly showed that Scott wasn't as bright a bulb as he was thought to be. Of course, the fact he and Stiles weren't exactly quiet about Scott's furry nature was another contribution in that area all things considered. Later on, as things were getting pretty bad where the Darach and the Alpha Pack were concerned, even Lydia was forced to see the truth of things after nearly being strangled to death by their English teacher thanks to the fact that Scott had been a little TOO focused on Allison's mouth and vice versa at the time.

The back pedaling of Scott's progress thanks to getting back with Allison had even kept him from achieving his potential of becoming a True Alpha. Forcing Derek to hurl something heavy at Julia in the old Brewery building, which thankfully did the trick in ending her threat to everybody and their grandmother. Stiles was pretty damned certain that if his mom hadn't been down in that cellar under the Nemeton, ol' Scotty would have been entirely focused on Allison as he was wont to do. Of course, the two had had a break up for whatever reason a few days after. Some theorizing the near loss of her father had screwed with her head some and needed to deal with it before she went batshit crazy again. The real truth was that Mrs. McCall had caught the two in a rather compromising position in the shower and had laid down the law. Which worked up until one Kira Yukimura showed up and Allison got insanely jealous of the other girl and ensnared Scott again regardless of what their respective parents had demanded of them.

This had done the two no favors with anyone, especially Kira and her parents. But the others were more than willing to accept Kira amongst them despite Allison's unkind actions towards the burgeoning Thunder Kitsune. Deaton was privately happy about the fact Allison hadn't been possessed by the Nogitsune as he had a horrible feeling as to how that would have gone down. But not even he could have fathomed what would happen when she would end up stabbed by one of the Nogitsune controlled Oni. "Oh God, Allison!" Cried out Scott as he gently placed his beautiful Allison into his lap and held her.

Even trying to take her pain but being unable to do so that well due to how distraught he was over her. "Its… Its okay." Gasped the girl as she weakly tried to reach for her first love's cheek.

To cradle it one last time before this life took her from him. Just as it had been trying to do for some time now and looked to finally have succeeded. The two ignored the others around them thanks to how lost in their own world they were. "How!? How can it be okay? You're not, you're not supposed to die! We… We're supposed to graduate high school, go to college, get married!"

Allison stared at him sadly as that had been their dream. "I… I know, Scott… But I, I don't think that'll… That'll happen… Now..."

It was cruel of life to do this to them and she hated life for that oh so much. For they both deserved so much better. She felt Scott's tears on her face as her own came down as well as he held on to her and desperately tried to take her pain in order to hopefully prevent her death. "I, I love you, Allison!"

"I, I love you, Scott… Scott McCall. The first, first boy I've only and ever will… Love..." Whispered the dark haired beauty as she felt the final remnants of her strength begin to leave her.

"Wish we could… Could have been together… Forever…"

And with her dying wish and last breath, Allison Argent faded from the world as a crying Scott rocked her. Unable to handle the fact he'd just lost his one true love in a permanent way. But then a thought came to his grief addled mine as he began to look at his nails. Nails that soon became claws and with that, knew this would be the right way to go about things. Especially where Allison was concerned as they were meant to be, forever and always. To think otherwise was not possible in any way at all as he once said he'd rather be dead then without her. "SCOTT! NO!" Cried out Isaac but it was too late as the first True Alpha in a hundred years used his claws to rip out his own throat.

Causing blood to splatter everywhere as he slumped over to the side with Allison as close to him as possible as he bled out to a kick death. Noshiko and Kira were in tears while Isaac was on his knees in stunned horror as a wail of grief sounded through out the area from Lydia within the Confinement Camp. Chris himself could only look on in stunned horror of the whole thing as never had he imagined something like this would happen. And yet… It had. And nothing would ever be the same again. The Nogitsune however, while somewhat surprised by this, was beyond elated as it meant it had one last obstacle in its path.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well, that happened.**


End file.
